finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ba'Gamnan
Ba'Gamnan is one of the characters of Final Fantasy XII. A ruthless bounty hunter, who has his eyes set on Balthier. While his operation is illegal, Archadia lets it slide, since he is willing to do jobs that the Judges aren't willing to do. Judge Gabranth tends to employ him and his family. Final Fantasy XII First seen at Rabanastre, Ba'Gamnan and his family were searching furiously for Balthier. After learning of his capture, however, they were too late when they arrived at Nalbina Dungeon, since Balthier had already made his escape. Later, they realise that Penelo had a few words with Balthier. Thinking that she actually knows him, they kidnapped Penelo and held her hostage, using her as bait. Their plan was to lure Balthier to the Lhusu Mines, and attack him there. The plan initially worked, and they cornered Balthier in the mines. However, depending on the player's actions, the plan fails, and Ba'Gamnan loses Balthier once more. The player can either fight Ba'Gamnan, which is extremely tough, but not impossible, or they can just run away. Ba'Gamnan is last seen in a hunt. Recently, a lot of hunters have been attacked whilst out on hunts. Sending out the player team, Montblanc hopes to lure whoever is attacking all the clan members. They find out it's Ba'Gamnan, who's been stalking hunters in the hope that one of them would be Balthier. A fight ensues in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, and once Ba'Gamnan has been defeated, he falls into the sand, assumed to been killed by the Yensa below. Revenant Wings Having survived the fall into the Sand sea, Ba'Gamnan is now looking for revenge on the people who pushed him over the edge. Attacking Vaan on the ghost ship along with his siblings, Ba'Gamnan manages to corner Vaan, Kytes and Filo. However, using the Auracite Balthier gave him, Vaan summons some monsters to help him. The tables turn, and the partys fight back. Ba'Gamnan is quickly defeated, and his brothers and sister run away. Upon reaching the bridge of the ghost ship, Ba'Gamnan tries to attack Vaan from behind, only to trip up on the stairs. Knowing he would cause nothing but trouble, the party tie him up. During the fight with Titan, Ba'Gamnan rushes into the room to help the party. Not knowing what is going on, Tomaj appears and explains he's fitted Ba'Gamnan with a device that shocks him whenever they want to. From this point on, Ba'Gamnan travels with the party, unwillingly. After leaving the Auralith's Cradle, the party encounter Ba'Gamnan's siblings. Wondering what their brother is doing with the enemy, they attack. However, they are soon defeated. At the Port Town of Maliris, Ba'Gamnan leaves the party. Not wanting to bother him, the party leave him behind. When they reach the Yapih Caverns, the party are attacked by Ba'Gamnan's siblings again. However, before they can reach them, Ba'Gamnan appears and takes out his own family, annoyed about the attack earlier. The party eventually defeat the enraged Bangaa, but just as they approach his body, he gets up and kidnaps Filo. In the Underfane Of Yaxin Qul, Ba'Gamnan is holding Filo hostage, and won't leave. The party, with the help of Rikken and company, manage to take down the bounty hunter and his siblings. Rikken raids Ba'Gamnan's body, making it look like he's gone for good. When Vaan finds Balthier again, Balthier attacks Vaan, since Balthier has a plan that Vaan doesn't quite understand. Seeing an opportunity here, Ba'Gamnan runs in and attacks both the groups in the confusion. However, he is easily defeated again by Vaan. Family Ba'Gamnan has two brothers, Gijuk and Bwagi, and a sister, Rinok. They help him in finding all his bounties, and in battle provide useful status buffs. They are almost as cruel as he is. Clan Primer Bestiary Entry Genus: Boss Class: Bangaa Page 1: Observations Being a bangaa headhunter, intent on capturing the sky pirate Balthier. Vicious and cruel, he will do anything to claim a bounty, not hesitating for a moment to dirty his own hands. Though Ba'Gamnan is guilty of more than enough to deserve a price on his own head, his unofficial role as Judge Gabranth's dark hand ensures his good name with the law. His three henchmen are, if anything, crueler and more lacking in mores than he, were that possible. Page 2: Ba'Gamnan's Henchmen ''Big, strong, and never pushed aside until he's squeezed the last scream out of a captive is Gijuk. No less despicable is the shady Bwagi, a relentless and sadistic hunter of men. Lastly, Rinok gives a female touch to Ba'Gamnan's motley crew, yet if one were expecting to find a kind and gentle nature here, one would be sorely, nay, agonizingly disappointed. Battle As Larsa makes a run for it, Ba'Gamnan and his motley crew will chase the party. There are two options for this kind of fight: Run or Fight. If you choose to Run, then run as fast as you can. Press the Escape button if you have to, you must do that so you can ignore the monsters in the vicinity; engage them and your escape plan fails. Run after Larsa and follow his path all the way outside to the Shaft Entry area. But if you choose to Fight, then have Protect ready first. Because his attack can inflict Silence, might as well get the equipment Rose Corsage. His henchmen can cast support magic so it's best to have Silence cast on them too. You can also manipulate their status ailment Disable and stop their annoying attacks! Have Hi-Potions ready since Cure spells won't help much with all the damage you'll endure. Related enemies *Rinok *Gijuk *Bwagi *Belito Category:Final Fantasy XII non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII bosses Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings player characters